


A Marriage Made for Kings

by Meriadeth04



Series: Something good comes this way [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meriadeth04/pseuds/Meriadeth04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are getting married, a small look at the ceremony...hopefully funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marriage Made for Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know I have no clue what came over me, but hope you like it

A Marriage made for kings

 

 

“Will you stop this; your brother informed me that it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” Castiel said as he slapped away Dean’s hands, the hands that were attempting to fix his tie. 

 

 

“Okay for one, that is a stupid superstition and two, you are not a bride.” Dean said as he finally fixed the tie. For an angel, Castiel was extremely picky about their wedding, Dean wasn’t even sure that Heaven acknowledged human weddings or any type of bounding ceremony. Cas had said something about soul mates, but how was that going to work when one had a grace and the other just had a human soul. 

 

 

“Then what am I considered, was Sam’s term incorrect?” Castiel asked as he reexamined his appearance in the chapel’s mirror. “I believe that this suit is much too tight.” He said as Dean leaned against the door.

 

 

“It looks fine Cas, really fine.” Dean said with a small leer. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sam’s big handed knock on the door. “Dean, you better not be in there.” 

 

“Oh yeah, you going to drag me out if I was?” Dean said as Castiel looked at him as if he was stupid. 

 

 

“Yes, I would and as soon as this door is opened I am going to drag you out.” Sam said as Dean backed up and hid behind his future husband. “Dean seriously, you know you promised to behave on your wedding day, please come with me, I have an issue that we need to talk about.” 

 

 

That caught Dean’s attention in fact it caught both him and Castiel’s attention. “What is it Samantha, not enough flowers? Oh wait a minute did the caterer refuse to make those tiny little hamburgers?” 

 

 

“Can’t you be serious for five minutes on your wedding day?” Sam said as he walked in. “Anna lost the rings.” Castiel looked completely murderous, as Dean looked shocked. 

 

 

“What!!!” the both cried in unison. Sam flinched when a couple of windows shattered from Cas. 

 

“She can’t seem to remember if she left them somewhere here or at Bobby’s.” Sam said backing up a little as Cas seemed to be heading towards the door. He though for a moment that he heard Anna whimper from her place behind the door, she was an angel so she could have sensed Cas’s anger, or his down right, righteous rage. “Cas, no smiting at your wedding,” 

 

 

Castiel stopped when Sam said that, “It does not matter if we have rings or not, we will still be married by human law and in the eyes of my father.” Although Dean could sense a but in there somewhere and he was right. “But Anna is an angel, one far, far, far older than me; she should know exactly where they are.” Sam was pretty sure he heard Anna huff at being called very old.

 

 

“I resent that Cas, remember who taught you how to fly.” Anna screamed from behind the door. 

 

 

“That would have been Gabriel, you dim witted angel.” Cas said in retort. “You were to busy being on earth to teach me anything!” Sam knew Anna was just a hair from coming in the room and beating the hell out of Cas, and possible him and just for fun Dean. 

 

 

“That is okay Anna; I’m coming out to help look.” Dean hollered out making Cas stay put. As soon as he walked out the door Sam realized that he was the only one left with Cas, a very angry angel. 

 

 

Sam looked at Cas as he looked at him. “Okay so…excited?” okay so sue him he was never good at small talk. Cas didn’t say anything he just stared. Now it was his turn to look nervous, he hated when Dean’s angel stared at him for too long.

 

“I think my suit is too small, Dean said it was fine, but I have reasons to suspect that it was more to do with sexual features than actual comfort.” Castiel finally said as he turned back to the mirror. 

 

 

“I think it is fine, and you know that I say it with absolutely no sexual feelings in that.” Sam said as Castiel nodded. 

 

 

“Hey we found them, well Michael found them, and Raphael is holding them, so as he said, not to let the really blonde angel hold them again…” Dean said as he walked back in, he stopped looking at the beautiful man that he was about to marry. “God Cas, you are so cute.” My god he was turning into a fifteen year old girl, he wanted to tangle a finger in his hair and blush while giggling. 

 

“Come on guys, Pastor Jim is not going to be here for long.” Sam said rolling his eyes ushering both of them to where the pastor was. 

 

 

“Hello Dean, Hello Castiel.” Pastor Jim said still looking a bit freaked with all the angels in his church. Currently the church held, on Castiel’s side of course, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Anna, Rachel, and Uriel rounded off the angels. On Dean’s side there was, Rufus, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Chuck, Becky and of course Sam was standing for him as Gabriel was standing for Cas. 

 

 

“Well since we are here before the eyes of god.” Pastor Jim said as looked over to see no emotion from the angel section. Then he knew that maybe he was right. And good lord help him if he wasn’t. “We are gathered here today to bare witness to this exchange of love in its truest form.” Dean closed his eyes as he heard a snort that sounded a little like Jo from the pews. He wanted to turn around to glare at the young hunter, but her yelp from her mother’s elbow made him smile. 

 

 

“If there is anyone from the guest as to why these to should not be joined, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.” Castiel did turn when a light scuffle took place and saw that Michael was holding Uriel’s hand and keeping him sitting down. He mentally sent a thank you to his brother, and seeing Michael nod he knew his brother had received it. 

 

“Okay so now that is out of the way, Dean told me that you have written your own vows, we can start with you Castiel.” Pastor Jim said as he looked at the angel that Dean was marrying. 

 

“Very well, Dean from the moment that I saw you torture that human soul on the rack when you were in hell, I knew that my life would never be the same.” Dean looked shocked at that, and so did Pastor Jim, he wanted to stop the vow, but Cas seemed like he was on a roll. “I raised you from perdition, healed your rotted body and watched as you struggled out of that hollow grave,” Dean realized that this could take awhile and so did the others as he heard the shifting of bodies on the pews from his side of the church, even Sam sat down. Hell he wanted to sit down.

 

He must have spaced out because when he came back Cas was on the purgatory and then god coming back and brought him back as well as his brothers whom were in the church. “I guess what all this means is that I love you and I wanted to thank you for letting me experience this marriage with you.” Dean smiled and went to kiss his angel, but Pastor Jim cleared his throat. 

 

“Well that was very informative, now Dean it is your turn, please face Castiel and say your vows.” Pastor Jim said. Finally Dean opened his mouth to say something, only to have Cas place a finger on his lips.

 

 

“Shhh, I know its okay.” Dean breathed relieved as he knew that he wouldn’t be able to take the snickering and knowing looks from all his family’s eyes. 

 

 

Pastor Jim looked like he wanted to say something, but Sam just shook his head rapidly. “Okay very well, as the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you um…” he looked a little lost for a few, until Sam cleared his throat and spoke under his breath. “Ah husbands, I now pronounce you husbands.” At that all the angels cheered as Dean’s side merely looked freaked and were covering their ears as the angels apparently cheered in their native tongue. And by the time the cheer had ended the church had no windows and everyone looked a little wind blown. 

 

 

“You may now kiss!” Pastor Jim screamed as the ringing in his ears made him seem like he was whispering. Dean who was use to hearing Cas scream out in his true voice, smiled as he pulled Cas to him and dipped the angel and planted a very big kiss on his new husband. When he finally turned and saw that the others from his side were still trying to pop their ears, he frowned when no one was coming up to congratulate him. 

 

 

“Hey guys? Married man here, looking for a little pat on the back.” Dean knew that they were going to have a little inner ear problem, because when Ellen went to stand she went sideways and nearly fell into his arms. But Dean didn’t care, he was married to the one man that he loved more than life itself, and if something ever happened to him he knew that Castiel would be there for him…

 

That and of course the honeymoon made his smile even bigger…

 

 

If you want the honeymoon, Review and I could be persuaded to write it… but it is all good if you didn’t like it. 

 

 

Thanks for Reading…

 

 

Meriadeth


End file.
